Before the Storm
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: Before the storm, she watched in silence...at the head on her lap who's lips turned blue, eyes glowing white. -Mao/Sergei pastness...or a past event that happened to Mariah and Spencer's clones/twins from my Diary of Ray story. lol...or something-


Sentimental: Well, since my printer's being a fag, I can't print out my French homework.

Which is an ass.

Since it's due on Friday.

And we have Monday at lunch to finish glueing stuff on.

But all I'll have is a crappily drawn flag.

And the parent/teacher interview was on Tuesday, one of our French classes, and Wednesday, another French class.

Whoopee.

Anywho.

ONE-SHOT.

ABOUT MAO AND SERGEI.

YOU KNOW.

MY MARIAH AND SPENCER CLONES/TWINS FROM DIARY OF RAY:D

Story Inspiration: Dream. lol. And stuff. Cuz I like stuff.

**Disclaimer: RUN, BOOBOO, RUN.**

---

Before the Storm

---

She stared into dead, lifeless eyes. Tears pricked her own sun-kissed orbs as she watched in absolute terror as his body spasmed within the cold, vacant air, surrounding the cold, hard floor the duo rested upon. Opening her mouth, she cursed in the three languages she was...created with, etched in her mind, at the man who bothered to create them at all. She was a pawn. He was a pawn. Their friends were pawns. They were all pawns held within the pawn under the devil's movements; a.k.a, Boris Balcov.

They were created from taking another human, and duplicating their hearts, their bones, their veins, their everything. But there were indeed flaws. She had tanned skin, while the original had normal, peachy white skin. He had bright, blonde hair, while the original had dirty blonde hair, possibly even a brown. Mariah and Spencer. That's who their originals were, they were the people whose thoughts they could see other than their own. But she knew, Mao knew, that Sergei and herself could never be like the originals. Boris hadn't copied the originals' souls. He hadn't copied their names. They were happy for that. It gave them the littlest strength of having freedom, but Mao knew, that if Sergei died in her lap, right then and their, her freedom would vanish completely.

Spencer and Mariah, they would never get together. Even though they knew nothing of each others existance at the moment, Mao knew Mariah would never forgive Spencer (or any of his friends for that matter) later on for what they would do. And Spencer...he just wouldn't give a damn and a half about who Mariah was. They wouldn't care about each other. Ever. Yet their clones, whom they may never actually meet, had grown infatuated with each other. Despite the circumstances, they became...lovers. Boris disagreed heavily. They were _his_ pawns, _they_ didn't have _any_ take in _their_ actions whatsoever! So, he did the first thing that came to mind. Poison Sergei. He would need Mao later for her astounding medical abilities, that had flew out of 'nowhere', but he decided she could let her wallow in misery as her boyfriend died in her arms.

"Sergei, please..." she choked on hot tears, stroking stray strands of hair from the dying's eyes. Sergei's spasms had died down considerably, and Mao was beginning to panic. Even though they scared her senseless, the spasms were the only thing that convinced her Sergei was still alive! "Please...please don't...don't die on me..." a sudden rumble in the air caused Mao to jump, and stare out the incredibly small window with iron bars, directly above her head, in the center of the ceiling. Her tears seemed to wither away.

He loved storms.

A storm was coming.

Before the storm, she watched in silence...at the head on her lap who's lips turned blue, eyes glowing white.

Slowly, she leaned down, her lips ghosting the cold ones underneath her.

Before the storm.

She watched in silence.

As the young man on her lap smiled softly.

Before the storm.

She cried joyfully.

All it took was one little kiss, for him to recover.

Before the storm.

The two stared up through the window.

Awaiting the storm.

---

Sentimental: Hn, that turned out retarded. But it's nearly midnight, gimme a break. D;

Anywho.

Don't you hate/love it when you have a character, which you basically..well, did, rip off from the show, but still treat it as your own OC? That's how I feel about Rei, Sergei, Mao, Kiki and them. I love my lil clonies. ;v;


End file.
